A different kind of bond
by sonieclipsejr
Summary: what if the bandits weren't the only people in the woods with clementine? My first fanfic so criticize fairly. oc i suck at summaries ! M for swearing. comment or pm me an OC. i will choose the OC's i find the most interesting and incorporate them into the story .please comment!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ACCEPT SCOTT.

My name is Scott Andrew. Im twelve years old and Iv been surviving a world gone to hell for a long time. I would tell you specificly how long if I new . Hell, I don't even know where I am.

Ive been wandering around this freezing forest for weeks. My light brow hair has turned a much darker brown from how unclean it is. I would wash my self in the river nearby if it wasent below freezing. Wright now im heading to what might be a warm fire.

The smoke in the sky seems pretty close so the fire must be nearby. As I approach I vaguely see 2 figures. One is about my size and the other is taller. I don't want to take the risk of being shot or stabbed or worse so Ill just watch there movements for now . since its probably safer I draw my pistol out of its holster and hold my gun tightly. Now that im on the edge of there small camp I can make them out much more accurately. The taller one is a woman , early thirties maybe. The other one is a little girl my age if not younger. They don't look like threats but neither does a crockadile before it bites your hand off.

The woman walks out of the camp so I decide to follow to manover through brush I trip on a log. Fuck. Come out with both your hands in the air now sais the girl in a harsh but scared tone. okay , okay im coming out . put your gun on the ground she sais. I do as she orders and she takes my gun. I saw the smoke of your fire , I say. Whats your name the girl ask's .Im Scott whats your name , I say. She hesitates before saying , im Clemintine . she puts the gun she was previously aiming at me in a small pink back pack. So is there any room for a third wheel in your group, I ask. We'll have to ask christa she sais. Is that the woman I saw , I ask. Yes , she replies. Your gonna have to let me see whats In your back pack she sais. Alright , is say as I dump my backpack out on the ground. She looks through my thinls carefully one at a time. Whats this she sais as she lifts up a small silver wrapper . That's a condum, I say. But aren't those for sex? She sais. Yeah I reply. Then why do you have one. So if I ever have sex it'll be safe . Why would you have sex your like twelve she sais vaguely. Because I want to experience all the great things before my impending death. What ever , she sais as she puts it back in the bag. The next thing she pulls out is the container of hersheys syrup I always keep on me. And this ? she sais as she holds it up in the air. Its for a special occasion , I say. Okay. She sais as she finishes looking through my other iteams. Can I have my pistol back ? I ask. I guess if you wanted to kill me you would have done it by now , She sais. Does that mean I can have it back? I say. Yes she sais as she hands me my gun. I put back in my holster.

Did you here that ? she ask's. no, what was I supposed to hear? I reply . Shutup and listen she sais.I listen for a second when I hear the faint sound of men yelling.


	2. The lonely rode ahead

We have to go to christa , sais Clemintine. What!? Why!? If there are other people out here they might not be as friendly as me , I say . She might be in trouble! Sais clementine.

We will be in trouble two if we don't stay here , I say . You can do what you want but im going to help christa sais clementine as she walks in the direction of the yells.

Damn-it clemintine! I say. I pick up my stuff and go after I catch up to her she's hunched behind a tree. The moment I see the men I hide behind the tree opposite to her and draw my pistol.

What do we do? I ask. I forgot my gun Clemintine sais with a panicked look on her face. she suddenly picks up a rock and peeks out from behind the tree. I look at the men and christa and attempt to contemplate what I should do.

When an idea comes to me a rock hits one of the men on the head and the rest of the men look strait at us. Clemintine run! Yells christa . as clemintine runs away the men draw their weapons so I decide to follow her.

I see multiple walkers up ahead, so I aim my gun. every time clementine doges one of them and is safely out of the way I shoot. I struggle to keep up with her but I finally catch up to her when she stops next to the river One of the men is running towards us. So I aim my gun at him and shoot.

I aimed for the chest but it hit his leg. He falls and tries to get up but a walker grabs him. I turn to clementine to see a scared look so I turn back around to see about a dozen walkers. What are we gonna do!? she sais in a panicked tone

We gotta run! I reply. The walkers are getting close now. i suddenly hear a splash behind me. Son of a bitch! I say. There's no where else to go so I dive in after her.


	3. friends in all the wrong places

The water is bitter cold. The cold water stings every part of my body. when I open my eyes I see clementine just a little up stream from me. The current is practicly throwing us down .

I cant swim up for air because the currents to strong. So the only thing I can do is keep an eye on clementine .I can barely see clementine. Her head lunges forward for some reason. She goes ragdoll. I think she hit her head.

The current throws us to the side just far enough to where the waters shallow enough to stand in. I get up and take a big breath of air. I drag clementine to the banks and lay her on her back.

Realizing most of my stuff is soaked I dump out my bag and lay all of my stuff out to tired so I laydown on the dirt and go to sleep.

I wake up to clementine shaking me . Come on get up! She sais in a hushed tone. Im awake! I say. We need to get out of here and find some food , sais clementine. Okay I reply . do you have your gun still? She ask's.

Yea , I say. But im out of bullets and im not to sure how being full of water could affect it , I add. I packed up all of your stuff she sais pointing at my back pack. Lets go , she sais.

Its so fuckin cold , I say as we walk. I look over to Clementine to see if she has a response but she doesent say anything. I start thinking about the decisions I made that got me here.

Im snapped out of my thoughts when I here a small whimper from Clementine. When I look at her I see tears coming from her eyes. Whats wrong? I ask. She starts to cry. Christa she replies in between sobs.

I think about for a moment when I realize christa was the woman we left in the woods with those men .The woman who is more than likely dead….

Having a complete understanding about what she must be going through I hug her. She seems shocked at first but then she hugs me back. I know what you feel and I want you to know that your not alone , I say.

We stand their for a while hugging before we awkwardly separate. Thank you she sais to me. We walk until we approach a phew cars right next to some messed up tents , and a dog? The dog runs to us. And stops a phew feet in front of us.

It wags its tail a little and barks.

Feeling nervous about this place I dig through my back pack until I find my survival knife. Its pretty big and really sharp, definitely fit to take out a walker. You got anything to defend yourself with? I ask.

I do now , she sais as she walks towards a walker with a pocket knife stuck in it.


	4. Not alone

Be careful around that dog , I say as we walk into the run down camp. Its just a dog , sais clementine. What should we search first? I ask. You search the garbage bin and I'll search that car over , sais clementine. Okay , I reply. When I approach the garbage bin I smell this awful odor.i hesitate before pulling up the sleve of my jacket and putting my arm in. To my surprise I find a can of food.

I walk back to the middle of the camp to wait for clementine to come back with her findings as well. Nothing , she sais as she walks over to me. Something , I sarcasticly reply holding my can in the air. Good find scott , sais clementine with a joyful look on her face.

You want the honor I ask as we sit on a log prepairing to eat. Yea , she sais.i hand her the can. The dogs comes up and sits in front of us. Im not much of a dog pearson and I never have been, to be honest dogs scair me a little. That fuckin dog is makin me nervous, I say . Annnddd done , sais clementine. I putt my hands forward and she dumps about half the can into my hands. The moment she finishes I fork down my food as fast as possible. The dog starts to whine whem clem begins eating. Theres only enough for me and scott she sais to it.

I begin to get up when the dog lunges at clementine and bites her. It pushes her to the ground and starts to bite that same arm even more. Instinctively I I take my knife and stab it with all of my force. I rip my knife out of its head and kick it away. Are you okay?! I ask hastily. No I don't think so Clementine replies. we gotta get some where safe now ! I say as I help her onto her feat and usher her in the direction of where I hope safety will be.

She falls down near a rock . I help her over to the rock so she can rest on it. You okay? I ask. Im tired Clementine replies . I start to panick when I hear the moans of walkers. Stay here , I say. Were are you going she ask's. I've gotta lead the lurkers away I reply. That's a terrible idea , She sais. your right , I say. Two of the walkers are walking towards us. I put my knife in a stab ready postion when the walkers are a couple of yards away.

Suddenly an arrow goes through the head of the walker closest to me .and then a man run out and shoves his machete into the head of the other one. The man with the crossbow comes into view . We don't want any trouble I say nervously. Neither do we , so come on sais the archer.

My friend is to tired to walk , I say. Luke grab her and lets go! He replies. After we gain some distance from the walkers we halt to a walking speed. Thank you I say. No problem kid , sais the man with the machete. Im pete and this is look , what are your names sais the archer. I'm Scott I say. And I'm clementine sais clementine. What the fuck! Luke shouts as he drops clementine. She's bit! He yells. It was a dog , clementine sais. Shes not lying it was a dog , I add.


	5. i barley know her

COMMENT YOUR OC! I WILL BE INCORPORATING LADY MAC 13'S OC INTO STORY. PERMISSION GIVIN OF COURSE

TO LADY MAC 13-THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR COMMENTING OC REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

CLEM POV

I wake up with a bunch of people around me. The only one I recognize is Scott. I attempt to get up when I hear a gun go of. Scott falls backwards as an reaction to this. An older man runs up and grabs the gun from the younger man who shot it. "Finger off the trigger boy!" He scolds. I remember the conversation in the forest now. that's Peete. And Luke is walking towards Scott to help him up. I hear Scott scream out in agony. I look over to him and see blood pouring out of his side. Jesus…. Sais Luke. I stand up and run over to him. Scott are you okay!? Can you hear me?! I say. He passes out. Get him inside now! sais a man walking out of the cabin.

Luke ushers me to a living room and sais , "Wait here while Carlos fixes your friend up", When he's done with him he will take care of your arm. I wait on a couch. I hear Scott yell words like Ow! Or Fucker! After about half an hour Scott comes out and collapses onto the couch right next to me. You alright? I ask softly. Yeah I'm good , he sais with a warm smile. Com on , we've got to fix you up now, sais Carlos. Sit down right there Carlos sais motioning towards a chair. I sit and wait for about a minute while Carlos gathers the proper supplies to patch me up.

We used the last of our bandages on your friend so ill use clean rags to bandage your arm after I clean and stitch it up , sais Carlos. Okay , I say. He picks up peroxide and sais hold your arm out over the table. When I put my arm out. This is going to hurt , sais carlos. He pours the peroxide into my arm. The pain was unearable so my first reaction was to yell out in pain. Carlos outs down the bottle and prepairs a needle and thread. Is my friend going to be alright? I ask. The bullet went right through and from what I can tell no serious damage was done , said Carlos .

SCOTT POV

I was waiting on the couch when a woman in her early twenties walks out and sits on the couch next to me." Long day" she sais. "Damn strait" I reply She smiles and sais I'm Anna . Anna had dark brown hair, blue eyes. maybe an inch taller than me. Is that your sister in there? she asks. Actually , I bairley know her I reply.


End file.
